Wrong country
by TheHiddenDreamer
Summary: Red was ok when she was doing job, but when she went to bed she was sucked in to a portal send her from diamond to heartland, and the worst thing she hates foreigners and she is ones? but can her ex friend turn her heart into loving them again. before it to late
1. see old friends or enemies

Red:why did you f****** make a story about me

me:well i wanted to any way i thought you were lonely :D

Red:shut the f*** up i am not lonely *sulking*

me:hehehehe sure you not, on with the story

Red:I'M NOT

* * *

**_Red's P.O.V_**

"KNOW STAY IN YOU F****** CELL YOU MOTHER-F*****" as I chucked another prisoner, in its cell, the broken porcelain doll mask that hang round its face cracked even made me think it was a girl but I knew for a fact, it and prisoner that was here for a good 10 years or more. So i wonder if my counter part is finished. "hey f***** are you finished yet" there was silent until, my voodoo doll beeped "no joker I am not". Well that's s***! "Fine I'm going to bed, check the jail after you finish", there was annoyed sigh "fine but i'll get you if somethings wrong and-" "yea yea yea go away i want to sleep". I change in my night stuff, and pulled back my cover and snuggled into my bed in my sleep spot. suddenly there was a loud buzzing swoshy noise that I never heard be looked up about to shout at what ever stopped my slumber for i loved sleeping, and gasped at what was in front of me the last thing i saw was a black mysterious vortex. Suddenly I hit my head on my bedside cabinet and blacked out with a shriek of pain.

I awoke to a shiver running down my spine as I founded myself on the floor. where am I the place was a jail but not my jail, there was broken teddies and toys all over the floor. How am I not in my bedroom curled up in my bed dreaming horrid dreams,for that was what i was doing. As my twin would say snap out of it but I knew this was no dream, as my wolf ears twitched in annoyance. I finally got up and walked down the hallways. there weird people in animal masks kept looking at me, now I diffidently know I'm not in my home country, country of Diamond. For I am the amazing Red Lexi Turquoise Star-Light Joker,and i would be stupid not to now this wasn't my jail. This better not be another one of Blue's tricks. I suddenly shouted "Blue Rolo Jade Moon-Light Joker this better not be a joke like last time". But there was no reply, "Blue? Blue, Blue where you" I started to get worried so I ran trying to find my sister, my twin.

_**White P.O.V**_

Finally the acts were finished and the certain fell to the floor, Alice seemed to enjoy herself yet again. I was happy that the foreigner enjoyed my shows, but she as my counterpart says is a slut having all the role-holders attention. But me and Black as she calls him will not fall for, her tricks even tho she is a foreigner with a beating heart. For that is what all the role-holder desire and they only do that because of the game. "Thank you ladies and gentle men please come again to the circus" another great circus performance, well I think it was anyway. As me and my counterpart walked in silence in the prison for we had to make sure no prisoners had escaped like last time, then we heard shouting we looked at each other in thought for it was a girls voice. We ran to were the shouting was being heard from. When we got there, there was a girl with very long bright red hair looking around worried about something. "Excused me miss, what are you doing in Joker prison?" I asked kindly She turned round and our eyes widened, it was her but it couldn't be. she looked just as shocked as we did maybe even more so, "hello Red hows it been" "yea b**** hows it been". She thought about the answer for some time I hope she would say something nice, but she loves to p*** me off. "Fine that I was away from you for a good 200 years Joker, you" she smirked. I was about to answer when Black pushed in "fine bitch, but I f****** missed you" as he tackled her to the floor in a hug she screamed in shock. I walked over and joined in, for she new we loved her but she would not return our feelings I wonder why? I hugged her waist while Blacked hugged into her chest, lucky b******!

_**Black P.O.V**_

I was hugging her like we used to do, but this time hugging into her chest I felt white feeling her jealous. I wished we could go back to those days, when we were best friend and all we did was play games and have fun. Just because she lives in another country doesn't mean we still can't be friends does it. I started licking up her neck and she in return shivered close to my body, which I enjoyed so much I snuggled into her chest more. She tried to push me away but we both now that I'm way stronger than her, so she gave up but she never does hmmm. Suddenly White joined in, I growled in warning but he paid no mind to it. "Come on bitch stop fighting it, i know you still love me". She started to struggle more and yelled "I'd rather be tortured in the most painful of ways, than love you again" but I was so shocked so I bent down and sealed her lips with mine in a kiss. Then she pushed with all her strength and slapped me right around the face. I started to think about our love that still exists but she doesn't think that it still does. "joker what we had was broken long ago so why don't you just leave me alone", white suddenly hugged her and whispered into her ear "never". she thinks well let her go after after all those year, she is finally back in my arms where she belongs. hmmm she hasn't move for a good 5 minutes, i looked down "s***, she's fainted white". We carried her to her old room and snuggled in on either side making sure their was no room for escape, for when she wakes up will try and change her mind about us. For over the years are love for her has only gotten stronger, and it seems her hatred has as well.

**_Red's dream of the past_ **

I sat there crying under a tree for my father treated to sell me to the circus, suddenly i heard shouting "hey give that back that's not yours" and laughing followed. I made my way through the the trees and bushes till I got to a clearing, were this gang of bullies were picking on two little kids who where twins and taking there stuff. I gathered all my, courage and ran other "hey give that back that does not belong to you". The bullies laughed and one pushed me other suddenly I got up and kicked him were, it hurts the other so went away when the gave back the stuff. I turned round "I think this is your stuff" they smiled, and in sync they said "thanks we really are grateful". I smiled at their faces quite shocked, "I must go now or ill be late see ya" i turned about to leave when one of the twins said "wait how will we find-" and the other finished saying "and we don't even know your name". I smiled "its Red Joker" they gasped "wow that's cool we are White and Black Joker" as we hugged each over sealing our friendship forever.

* * *

me:how was that Red

Red:fine I guess but why are they here

Black:I thought it was great when Red returned *hugging Red*

White: yes it was a great story *hugging Red too*

me:great please review ^_^


	2. A Cheshire, Dormouse and a Duchess?

_**Chapter 2: a Cheshire, a mouse and a duchess?**_

_**i awoke with a start from the memory of my past coming back to haunt me but I didn't open my odd coloured eyes, when there was no noise and sure that nothing but light snoring was heard I opened them to see that i was in a red and black night gown in Joker's bed.**_

_** i looked and tried to hold my laughter as Black somehow was on the floor hugging a bunny plush and White was curled at the bottom of the bed holding his creepy clown doll thing, wow the move a lot so I decided i would leave before my fate was sealed forever so i got up slowly and left the one thing i thought of a note. i past many cells they didn't intrest me in the slightest until i almost ran past one who had an old friend so i retreast my steps, "Linguini?" as the guy looked up started the only thing he said was "ahh little girl there you are, you missed Ducky's 5th birthday and he's up set".**_

_** Ducky is not who think he is he is a mouse who thinks he's a duck, well he would't if Linguini didn't put a ducks brain into a mouse carcus, he's always with Linguini and hopes of one day of escaping with him**__**. "sorry" i screamed but kept on running **__**i made it finally to the forest so many arrows pointing everywhere, they could have made it less confusing oh well. "ummmm lets see if i take this path no how about the old way", for they all looked liked they all went different ways. "Lets see eenie meenie-" suddenly a voice hit my ears and i wish it didn't as i new the voice all to well "BITCH" "MO" i screamed and ran, running until my legs couldn't run any more suddenly i found my way to a place full of trees away from Joker forest. Me not being a cat like my sister Blue that can always climb trees so well you guessed it took me about 15 no 25 minutes to just climb a fringing tree. sooo a soon as i climbed the tree i looked to see where i was, i only saw one territory and it was the amusement park.**_

___**ok i know i will get lost but whats fun without adventure? so with out thither ado on to the amusement park, after an hour walk i was so tired i almost passed out. someone caught me but i felling into nothingness. my eyes being closed i couldn't register what was around me so i just listened, "careful if you play your music you probably kill her in her sleep" as the person said with a purr, with sniggering soonly after. "why you mangy stray you should me fed to the dogs like that idiotic hatter for spreading my name", i groan as the shouting hurt my eyes put didn't try so speak as my voice refused to utter a single word but moans and groans.  
**_

___**as soon as i heard "old man i think she's waking up" "you don't say you think she groans in her sleep" the voice replied sarcastically i opened up my blue coloured eye and leaving my blind red coloured eye shut.**____**"hi im Boris Airay the cheshire cat, the stuttering idiotic rat in the corner is Pierce Villers the dormouse" hello chu, hey chu" he was shut up with a glare "and the old man is Marry-Go-Round the duchess so-" he was cut of by shouting "its duke you mangy stray and it's Gowland or do you wanna be on the streets".**_

___**well what a nice way of waking up at whatever time it is, anyway all i though of to say was. " would you quit shouting some want sleep unlike you" they looked to see me glaring, if only looks could kill they would be on the floor in no time. "wait did you say duchess but he's a man, wait did you have a sex change or something cause every book i read there has never been a duke only girls playing the role your playing?, he looked so mad he wanted to murder me but instead he asked if i wanted tea, i replied with i hated tea...what he might have poisoned it or something with me asking if he really was a girl.**_

* * *

a month later:

___**so i stared living with Gowland, Boris and Pierce in the amusement park one of the 5 territories, Gowland always told me never to make friends with Blood Dupre the hatter. he said that he spread his name around the country all because it was a girly name, i told gowland there was nothing wrong with having a girly name. that gave him a sense of pride knowing one person didn't care and wouldn't laugh or talk about it behind his back. i helped by fixing things and keeping the workers in line just because I'm not in my country doesn't mean i can't boss people around, and with Gowland making me second in command i can do mostly what i like. then again I don't really like the foreigner what was her name oh yes Alice Liddell, yuck!**_

___**Then it was time for the average meeting with Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum hehehe does it mean he's dumb, anyway he will be here soon and i will actually see what the look like but for now to fix the roller coaster. It was an easy job just some screws missing and I heard the voice that made me sick to the core, Alice decided to make a visit to the amusement why does she want to p*** me off. "Hi Alice" i said with fake happiness why don't you go find Boris or Pierce, I'm to busy to play at the moment. she huffed in annoyance "well I don't know where they are and-" i got bored of her talking and just left saying bye. I am a trained fighter if i have to hurt her to leave me alone i will, she makes me want to destroy everything in sight oh well. **_

___**All of a sudden i hear " hello Marry-Go-Round ready to give me part of your land now" I turned and saw someone and i thought i would puke as i took a look at his clothing and said the first words that came to mind "GAY MAN!"**_


	3. A Hatter, a pair Tweedles and adog?

Gowland started to laugh and by the look on Bloods face he was not amused, well hey I'm not kind to everyone. But he had a murderous look in his eye as soon as I said that, "and you would be" him being deadly calm as I was about to answer when Gowland butted in saying "she's my niece". Boris started choking from the shock that I wasn't arguing, but that doesn't mean I won't kick his ass later but for now smile and nod "yes you may call me Redna. Well I can't go up to him and pronounce 'Hi I'm Red Joker of Diamond country, oh our countries are at war but I hope we can be friends', can you imagine the chaos that would cause everyone.

Two twins came running out of nowhere. They looked exactly the same in every single way but one war compleate red with his eyes crimson, and his brother wore complete blue and his eyes were teal. Then tackled me asking Boris if I was his girlfriend, I suddenly got angry "woah boys". Them sensing my sudden mood change, got kind of nervous "are you ok once-san". Me suddenly cursing under my breath as they were kids, damn weakness. With an answer dripping with venom "I will never ever date someone who is part cat, hate them! Get it". Boris agreeing until the end, "hey whats wrong with cats" but the look I gave him shut him up.

My attention was soon back on Blood and I couldn't really resist the bait "well if your not gay how come you wear pure white, and what your wearing immediately screams gay-lord to me. Gowland was stifling his chuckles and said "should we get this meeting over and done with", my playing alone with Gowland's game said "bye uncle Gowland" and ran to play with Boris and his friends. Blood looked one glance in my direction before following Gowland.

Me, Boris, the Tweedles and pierce were starting to playing and ordinary game of hid'n'seek, and Boris was it. He started to count to 100 as the rest of us ran, and the rules were simple hid anywhere in wonderland and wait till the seeker finds you. Me being me I went to heart castle to see who was there, then I saw it. A maze my life is completely over but I'll bring out my inner Ace, never meet him but saw him fighting a bear one. I need to be brave!

But then I saw it, walking towards me, the most horrible thing in existence. "GINGER!?" Probably all the country heard me scream, but I didn't care. I was frozen in place as his violet gaze locked onto mine, he smiled as her found a new chew toy. Suddenly he brought out his gun say "its not Alice so it must be ok", that's when I started to run, that you squiggly squid. Me running past Pierce with him saying "Redna chu?" but I was gone. Past the Tweedle "Once-chan" but again I ran past them not even noticing, then past Boris making him fall over and hiding behind Gowland.

They looked at me weirdly, but then IT came out of the bushes. "oh Boss, I didn't know you were here", he nodded was this what you were looking for Elliot pulling me out of my hiding place. him nodding pulling out his gun. Suddenly as scolding voice froze Elliot "What are you doing", I can't believe it god made my savior the whore of wonderland. "Gowland, I got saved by her, her of all people I'd rather it be peter!" They glared at me, but I didn't give a flying monkeys.

sadness took over her happy features, but she just walked of with tears stinging her eyes. I on the other hand was getting scolded by Gowland, Ginger and Gay-lord wow the 3 G's. Stupid foreigner always get what they want, one of these days I will smother her in her sleep them we'll see I loath her very existence. Oh soo much planning of murder and torture.

Now on to find the dreaded maze, where the castle is. avoiding a certain ginger in the process and with out getting lost, made it without getting killed...again. wait are these roses and there are so many. well after about ummm I'll guess saying 2 to 3 hours of wondering aimlessly I made it, I'm such genius. It's the quickest time out of a maze actually the only time... oh well. Then I saw it a white fuzzy thing hopping with a pocket watch, follow the fuzzy thing.

sooo many twists and turns but I didn't stop following, people here have no faces to, and I thought it was only Gowland's park. Suddenly I started to think about my sister and all those nasty tricks I played on her, I'll have to think of away to do a even bigger and nastier trick to say I'm still here. I missed my prison and even my sisters circus, I even miss killing the clowns who were ginger, but what about my prisoners. Grrrrr if they escape I through them into the torture chamber and make sure they never leave alive.

Then the rabbit stopped, so I slowed my pace to a walk, then finally stopping. I looked up seeing a woman on a throne who looked to bored, it made me wanna sleep watching. I walked out her bored was gone in an instant asking a person called White to see who i was, then the rabbit turned into a man. At that moment I thought of a sudden black bunny as home.

I bowed to the woman, her eyes twinkled in amusement as she only new of men who bowed but said nothing, then Ace came through the window? He laughed saying "hello Queenie" receiving a whack on the head with her scepter, "It's Vivaldi you moron" whacking again". After whacking him a couple more time she said with a smile "we are Vivaldi Queen of Hearts, ahh majestic plural hmmmmm...


End file.
